Midnight Redemption
by Starian Princess
Summary: What if it was Anna who saw Ren off that night when he had decided to return home to take revenge upon his uncle? What would these two have ever said to each other? A ‘What if’ oneshot.


**Midnight Redemption  
****By Starian Princess**

_What if it was Anna who saw Ren off that night when he had decided to return home to take revenge upon his uncle? What would these two have ever said to each other? A 'What if' oneshot. _

* * *

Humans are vile and disgusting creatures? I smirked wistfully. No, my uncle had been wrong. As I sat on the windowsill gazing at the moon in contemplation, I came to that as a result. I then let my eyes travel behind me to study the faces of the three who slept soundly under the moon's shimmering glow. My eyes rested upon the carefree look of one.

Yoh Asakura. He was my rival; the one who I wished to defeat. And yet, I find myself watching the satisfied smile playing on his lips. It didn't really bother me anymore to say that he was a friend; someone who I could come to with my problems. But what bothered me now was the fact that I had let my uncle corrupt my thoughts and actions up until this point. My beliefs for fifteen years had been shattered. I had found that I was wrong, so wrong about many things.

I frowned. I think I shall have to pay him a visit to tell him exactly what I'm thinking right now. I now decided that I wanted no part of his scheme to take over the world. It was a trifle matter to me, and I could simply care less of what _he_ thought.

And with that in mind, I stood up quietly keeping my eyes on the three who I was supposed to be sleeping with tonight. I don't think they'd mind if I left a little earlier than planned.

* * *

As I slipped out the room now fully dressed in my shaman attire, I felt a chill run up my spine but I quickly dismissed it. Yoh had mentioned earlier that there were some spirits living here, a whole family to be precise. Also I had learned that they listened to only one, and that was his fiancée, Anna Kyouyama. She was an interesting one, I mused. While everyone had been quite festive with Yoh getting into the next level along with me, she was the only one who remained composed about it all. Had she possibly predicted that Yoh would advance further? I doubt it, but it intrigues me because such faith she demonstrates is very rare indeed.

She had an aura of which could frighten the mightiest soldier, yet I sensed that beneath that cold façade was the girl who insisted that she was Yoh's fiancée. That other girl, Tamao, was even more evident with her feelings than the aloof itako was. But that only fueled to amuse me more. How could Yoh have ended up with such a girl?

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I made my way to the porch yet again feeling the eerie chill run through my bones. I slightly wondered if a spirit may have passed through me, but thinking, I realized that I probably would have seen it with it were that. I wondered then, what that odd sensation could be.

I had called my horse from the garden and was about to get on, when I felt a warm hand rest upon my shoulder. I turned around in surprise and was about to take out my weapon when my golden orbs met dark brown ones.

I simply couldn't tear my eyes away as I looked into what I supposed were endless pools of understanding. Yes, it would be very unlike me to say but I could specifically point out that these captivating eyes were ones of true empathy.

"Leaving so soon?" Her voice brought me out of my reverie and I found that I was unbelievably at a loss for words.

She just stood there, poised as she always was and I could tell she was studying me; whether I would leave and return later to inflict harm upon Yoh, or if I would just leave for any other reason. And at that moment, a part of my mind I hadn't known I had silently wished that I had someone just as faithful to me as she was to Yoh.

Finally finding my voice, I answered her in an equally cold tone, "Yes. I have _business_ to take care of, but thank you for your hospitality this evening."

I did mean it of course, and for a second I thought that I'd seen a ghost of a smile appear on her normally scowling face. But maybe I imagined it. I don't know.

She nodded and looked as if she wanted to say more but thought better of it, and then she started to walk away.

For some very strange and delusional reason though, I felt myself reach out just before she was out of arm's reach and gently caught hold of a part of her night robe. She looked back at me, curiosity evident in her eyes as she waited for what I was going to say.

And I looked back at her, surprised at my own actions. I myself didn't know why I had done what I had done. I just felt the need to have her in my presence a little longer. I didn't want to tell her that though.

"I… I think that Yoh is very lucky to have someone like you." It came out before I even realized it and my eyes widened. What would she think now?

A moment's silence had passed and she still hadn't said a word. I was prepared to move away and disappear into the night when she found _that_ time to answer.

"Why do you say that?" I looked at her first surprised, and then I sighed inwardly. How would I get out of this one? I decided then that I would just have to answer her truthfully, and see where this conversation would lead us to.

"I've never had someone care about me as much as you care about Yoh. I just think he's extremely lucky to have someone like you around." To this, she looked away and I barely caught the most fascinating blush I had ever laid eyes upon. Somehow, the color on her cheeks added the loveliest effect. And I had to admit even though this girl rarely smiled, she was still very beautiful. Yes, I think Yoh was very lucky indeed.

"Well, thank you." Her response was so simple and I could see clearly that not many, if there were any, had ever said these words to her. Pondering this, I asked her exactly what was on my mind.

"Has no one ever said this to you before?" She shook her head and I found that I was almost too pleased. That meant that I had been the first to say these things to her. I felt a strange feeling of smugness here. That meant that not even Yoh had uttered this to her. Oh, how unfortunate of him to not realize that his fiancée was a most desirable creature.

I was taken aback then. Did I just think that this girl was _desirable_? This girl was supposed to be my rival's fiancée! And I for one was notsupposed to have such feelings for another individual. That was the way I was trained. Even though I now resent the teachings and philosophy which my uncle had bestowed on me, that didn't mean I wouldn't continue to follow at least some of it.

Without a second thought, I moved away from her and went back towards my stallion waiting patiently for me in the garden. I felt her eyes on me and I turned back to give her a nod before I left. She nodded back and to my surprise, flashed a small smile. Had she ever smiled like this to anyone? To Yoh even?

I mentally snapped myself out of it, and got on in haste. I didn't want to like her, but I think I did. I turned my back to her and before I reached the gate, I heard her soft voice again.

"Take care. And know that if you have a problem, you can always come back here." I allowed a smile to graze my lips although she did not see. I was never taught to like anyone but maybe this was my redemption from all those years of being caged and left with no feelings at all for others.

At the same time, I knew I shouldn't show that my first true feelings in a long while were for someone who already belonged to another. And so I decided that I'd let her believe that we were just friends. Yes, just friends. The moment I decided to actually do something for someone else was so that the first true thing I'd ever wanted could be stripped away from me. How ironic… But this was the price I had to pay for myself to start anew.

* * *

As she watched the Chinese shaman gallop away on his horse, the young itako smiled her last wistful smile before going back to climb the stairs to her room. Reaching the halfway landing though, she met the knowing hazel eyes of her fiancé who was waiting as he leaned in on the railing, staring at the starry sky.

"It's nice to have Ren around, don't you think?" He flashed a lopsided grin.

"He is your friend, Yoh. Why would you ask me that?" She answered as she stood beside him, his hand finding hers.

"I just think that he's growing on you, that's all. Why then would you have seen him off just now?" He smiled as her eyes wavered for a fleeting second, barely betraying any sort of emotion.

"I saw him off simply because he's _my_ friend too." She huffed as she started walking up the stairs once more, slightly pulling her fiancé along. And Yoh smiled in thoughtfulness.

He wished he could read her mind since it was at these times, he could barely understand her. He knew he loved her but a part of him wondered if maybe her love for himwavered. And yet, we would never know since this was something that wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to see him off, nor was he supposed to even speak to her before he left. But that doesn't mean we can't help but wonder, what if…

**-OWARI-**


End file.
